


Réflexions

by White_Assassin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Recueil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Assassin/pseuds/White_Assassin
Summary: Plongez au cœur d'un recueil d'OS rendant hommage à la richesse des thématiques traitées par le manga. / OS 2 : "Tête-à-tête avec la Nuit" : La revoilà. Encore. Terrible et silencieuse, elle se dresse face à lui. Elle y prend un malin plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Elle le sonde, il le sait. Mais il ne cédera pas. Même si elle lui tend les bras. ‘‘Elle’’ ? Oui. ‘‘Elle’’. Mais ce n'est pas la mort. C'est bien pire que ça.





	1. Grande sœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et la rose se fana, comme un mauvais rêve.

**Grande sœur**

* * *

**Disclaimer**  : Aucun des personnages présentés ci-dessous ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, tout comme la trame principale de l'histoire. Il ne s'agit ici que d'un complément à cette dernière... À but non lucratif, bien entendu !

 **Base**  : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Genre**  : Family – Hurt/Comfort – OS

 **Musiques**  : _Crime and Punishment_ ( **FMAB, OST 3** ), _Ake ni Somaru_ ( **Jigoku Shoujo, OST 1** ), _Oh !_ ( **Girl's Generation** ), _Jigoku Tsûshin_ et _Ijime_ ( **Jigoku Shôjo OST 1** ), _Inner universe_ ( **Ghost in the Shell OST** ), _Anticipation_ et _Envy revealed_ ( **FMA OST 2** ), _Lurking_ ( **FMAB OST 1** ), _Jigoku Rock_ ( **Jigoku Shôjo OST 1** ), _Nocturne of Amestris_ ( **FMAB OST 3** ), _Setsunai Omoi_ ( **Jigoku Shôjo OST 2** )

 **Résumé**  : Et la rose se fana, comme un mauvais rêve.

 **Note**  : Woh. J'évolue dans un genre que je n'ai jamais essayé, ça va être marrant :3 Si vous avez effectivement pris le temps de jeter un coup d’œil au genre, vous aurez vu qu'il ne s'agit pas, ni d'un Edvy, ni d'un shônen-ai (!). Dingue, hein ? J'espère que ça plaira quand même x) Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur cette histoire, hormis qu'elle m'est venue en jouant à un jeu _FMA_ sur PSP qui m'a permis de découvrir davantage des personnages que je n'avais étudiés qu'en surface. En me glissant dans leur peau, j'ai compris certaines choses, été rendue plus sensible à d’autres... et c'est ce qui m'a amenée à vouloir écrire cette fic qui, je pense, « manque » un peu à l'histoire originale. Juste pour mieux apprécier la richesse des personnages de _FMA_ et la finesse de la plume de son auteure. Voilà ! Je n'en dirai pas plus car je n'ai pas envie de tout spoiler ~ Je vous souhaite une agréable ( **Edward**  : _Et longue..._ **W.A.**  : _Roh._ **Envy**  : _Tu veux savoir ce qui est vraiment long, chibi ?_ **Edward**  : _Wait. Wha-... ?_ ) lecture !

 **Note 2**  : Cette fic date de 2013. Elle a bénéficié d’un petit lifting en 2017 ~

 **Note 3**  : Cette fic est désormais un recueil de différents OS dont le dénominateur commun est d’explorer des axes peu exploités par le manga, autour de thématiques ou de personnages un peu laissés-pour-compte.

* * *

Des braises incandescentes.

Dans cet air saturé de fumée et de mort.

Dans ses poumons, mis à vif et bouillis par les flammes qui lèchent avec délice ce corps splendide qu'on lui a donné. Elles le mordent, l'arrachent... et finissent par le consumer. La souffrance étreint passionnément sa gorge brûlante des cris d'agonie poussés.

Voilà la mort qui vient, tapie et sournoise. Elle attend son heure depuis longtemps déjà, et n'a eu de cesse d'aller et venir, dans le vain espoir de récupérer l'esprit de ce corps dépourvu d'âme. Car ce corps somptueux persiste déjà depuis trop longtemps dans ce monde. Il lui faut partir. S'évanouir.

_Laisse-moi, Mort. Laisse-moi quelques instants de plus. Écarte-toi de ce chemin noirci de haine et creux que j'ai tracé. Je dois porter un coup final. Un coup fatal. Alors... Laisse-moi. Car si je dois mourir, ce sera avec la splendeur dans laquelle je suis née, et dans laquelle j'ai vécu._

_Et pour cela, je lutterai jusqu'au bout._

Voilà les pensées qui voltigeaient et se mêlaient dans cet esprit torturé par le temps et la douleur.

Et la Mort céda. Elle caressa la joue de la malheureuse qui bientôt la rejoindrait, faisant flétrir sa peau calcinée, qui finit par se détacher. Puis, elle fit un pas de côté, laissant voir une silhouette haute, noire et menaçante ; plus menaçante que la Mort elle-même : l’être qui allait la donner. Un être entouré de flammes rougeoyantes qui dansaient, lascives, pour accueillir la femme qui s'y précipitaient dans un sursaut ultime. Elle poussa un dernier cri, arqua son bras à la peau fondue et plaça toute sa force dans sa main crispée de douleur, pour donner le coup qui marquerait la fin d'un combat inégal, portant le sceau terrible de l'exécution.

.

.

.

!

De nouveau, sans même qu'elle ait pu voir le coup venir, des flammes l'enrobèrent avec désir, épousèrent les formes généreuses de son corps et lui soufflèrent leur haine au visage.

_J'ai perdu._

Ce fut le coup de trop.

L'arme dont on l'avait pourvue dès sa venue au monde faillit à sa tâche. L'épine acérée que la rose avait dirigée droit vers le visage de son bourreau fut stoppée net dans son élan avant d'avoir pu faire mouche...

… et la rose se fana, comme un mauvais rêve.

Les yeux silencieux du vengeur contemplèrent les pétales de la rose tomber les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que la tige de la fleur, nue et malmenée, lui apparût. Les lèvres pincées, le bras tendu, il posa cet ébène impitoyable sur le visage de sa victime, résignée, mélancolique et rêveuse.

Il était si beau, cet homme.

Une agréable vision pour un départ inattendu. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

La Mort se plaça alors devant la fleur qui se mourrait, souffla quelques mots rassurants au creux de son oreille puis posa sa main glacée sur ses yeux pour les lui faire fermer. Elle s'était bien battue, elle pouvait être fière. Mais il était temps de partir.

À mesure que sa vision se troublait, son esprit, lui aussi, se perdit dans d’étranges brumes. Pourtant, malgré ce repos si mérité qui lui était offert, quelque chose en elle étreignait douloureusement le cœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et l'empêchait de partir sereine : ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle ; ou plutôt... « ceux » qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Un père, des frères...

Une famille.

Elle avait certes manqué à son devoir en tant que pion, c'était certain : elle avait basculé hors de l'échiquier sans crier gare et laissé sa place vacante à l'adversaire... mais cette erreur serait vite rattrapée, elle en était certaine. Par contre, le vide laissé par son absence...

… Qui se chargerait de le combler ?

Qui pourrait donc assumer son rôle ?

Un seul mot lui vint en tête, plutôt que sur les lèvres que la Mort lui avait déjà enlevées.

_« Pardon »_

.

.

.

Car elle était la première à partir.

« NAAAOOOONN !!! »

Ce cri lui vrilla les tympans. Petit, mais avec du coffre.

« BORDEL ! Y'a un truc que les gens civilisés font, tu sais, c’est FRAPPER À LA PORTE ! Tu devrais essayer – AL ! Passe-moi ça ! » hurla son vis-à-vis tout en arrachant aux mains d'une armure bien vivante, posée par terre, un caleçon qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. « Nan mais j'vous jure ! ‘‘L'intimité’’, tu connais pas ?

\- Je viens de faire connaissance avec la tienne _chibi_ , donc si, je connais ~ » répliqua le soldat avec un sourire en coin, tout en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte – et en se rinçant joyeusement l’œil au passage.

« C'est ça, Envy, fous-toi de ma gueule ! » gronda le petit blond qui s'égosillait tout ce qu'il pouvait, profondément énervé. Son petit frère, déjà levé, essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer et faisait discrètement signe à Envy de s'en aller. « Mais... Mais ferme cette porte, BORDEL ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau en balançant ce qu'il tenait à l'homonculus ; c'est-à-dire : son caleçon. Mauvais réflexe.

« Pour un peu, je croirais presque à une invitation ~ » lança Envy, non sans arrière-pensées, en attrapant du bout des doigts le caleçon qui avait atterri sur sa tête et en y jetant un œil plus qu’intéressé.

« À dégager ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Eh ben c'est con, parce que c'est ce que MOI, je t'invite à faire. DU VENT ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, un claquement sonore retentit contre les parois embuées et glacées des douches militaires... et Envy fut violemment expulsé au-dehors de celles-ci par une gigantesque main de carrelage qui le chassa comme une vulgaire mouche. Il atterrit lourdement dans le couloir qui menait auxdites douches, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air face aux soldats qui y déambulaient, un peu abasourdis de voir un de leur collègue voler d'une pièce à l'autre comme ça.

« Aoutch.

\- Et si tu REVIENS, je te jure que je te fais BOUFFER mon savon ! PAR LE NEZ ! » menaça l'alchimiste, hystérique, avant de claquer brusquement la porte. Nan mais merde, quoi. Un peu d'intimité, que diable !

« … »

Envy se releva avec mal, se massa l'arrière du crâne, épousseta son uniforme et jeta un regard noir aux soldats qui le fixaient avec des yeux de merlans frits. Intimidés, ils ne se firent pas prier pour aller voir plus loin s'il se passait d'autres choses louches.

« Chibi ! »

Aucune réponse de l'autre côté de la porte ; seulement des grondements étouffés. « C'est moi qui ai ton caleçon !~ » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Envy d'une voix goguenarde en faisant tourner l'objet sur son index d'un air amusé.

Et voilà comment l’androgyne se vit arracher le caleçon tant convoité sans cérémonie, et comment il voltigea à l'autre bout du couloir de nouveau, où il dut sagement attendre la sortie des deux frères ; l'un, un peu penaud car percevant nettement l'agacement de son aîné ; le second, aussi détendu qu'une pile électrique.

« Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries, suivez-moi », ordonna l’homonculus histoire d'encadrer immédiatement tout éventuel débordement supplémentaire. Un peu d'autorité ne ferait pas de mal. Il s'était laissé malmener, mais il avait une mission à mener à bien ; et il entendait bien ne pas y manquer. Alphonse le lut dans ses yeux et fit de suite signe à Edward de ne pas protester – ce que, bien évidemment, il s'apprêtait à faire – et de se plier à l'ordre donné.

« Et on va où, comme ça ? » se renseigna malgré tout Edward, sans pouvoir dissimuler l’agacement qui pointait dans sa voix.

Pas de réponse. Envy n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire l'effort d'en donner une. Résultat, les deux frères commencèrent à chuchoter dans son dos. Chose à ne pas faire avec Envy, puisque cela avait le don de l'énerver en moins de deux. Résultat, brusquement, il stoppa ses amples foulées, claqua le talon au sol et se tourna vers les deux cachottiers :

« Hey ! »

Ils sursautèrent et le regardèrent, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Envy se saisit de la poignée d'une porte proche taillée dans un bois sombre et plutôt imposante, puis déclara :

« Je vais vous laisser avec Wrath. Entrez.

\- ‘‘Wrath’’ ? »

Et ceci dit, l’homonculus ouvrit en grand la porte à double battant. Il prit soin de s'écarter et laissa entrer dans la pièce les deux nouveaux arrivants, complètement cois. L'étonnement était d’ailleurs bien visible sur le visage de l'aîné – faute de l'être sur celui du cadet – qui marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'aventurer dans l'immense pièce dont l'atmosphère était aussi lourde que la décoration était pauvre. Au milieu de ce qui semblait être un bureau était installée une table ronde taillée dans un bois assez noble, sur laquelle étaient disposées des tasses blanches en porcelaine finement décorées. Dans celles-ci, du café bien noir fumait doucement et dispersait ses effluves préalablement sucrées dans la pièce saturée du soleil qui tapait contre les vitres. Les tasses étaient au nombre de trois ; tout comme les chaises, auxquelles s'ajoutait un tabouret improvisé. Les deux adolescents étaient attendus, visiblement.

« Veuillez vous asseoir », ordonna aux nouveaux arrivants l'hôte… qui n'était autre que le Führer. Il se tenait bien droit dans ce qui tenait plus du trône que de la chaise et sirotait tranquillement sa tasse. Il la reposa avec doigté dans sa coupelle dans un léger bruit cristallin puis lança un regard entendu à Envy, qui maintenait toujours la porte.

« Tu peux te retirer », lui accorda-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur Alphonse et Edward, qui tantôt le dévisageaient, tantôt lançaient des regards inquiets et incompréhensifs au troisième invité, qui n'était autre que Roy Mustang, déjà assis à table.

Envy redressa légèrement la tête et adressa un regard profondément dédaigneux à Wrath, sitôt qu'il eut la tête tournée. Qui était-il pour lui ordonner quoi que ce fût ? Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier leurs places. Il lui avait suffi d'être propulsé à la tête d'un État fantoche qu'on avait créé de toutes pièces, et de se voir accorder quelques titres ronflants, pour oublier où se trouvait la sienne ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir une quelconque obéissance à un morveux dans son genre ; un morveux qui n'était, en fait, même pas vraiment des leurs. Une engeance à moitié humaine.

Ça le débectait.

Car malgré son statut de bâtard, Wrath se permettait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de juger pour les autres ce qu'il fallait, ou non, faire ; d'intervenir dans le plan qui avait été préalablement et minutieusement organisé, et qu'ils s'étaient tous évertués à observer scrupuleusement jusqu'à son arrivée ; de placer des pions supplémentaires sur un échiquier déjà bien garni, quitte à en sacrifier d'autres, sans en faire part à personne.

C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait perdue. À cause d’une tragique et stupide décision égoïste.

Parce que ce sale borgne, tout comme cette raclure de suie qui prétendait être son fils d'ailleurs, ne jurait que par l'orgueil et l'égoïsme. Et jamais, depuis ce tragique incident, Wrath n'avait montré une once de remord quant à son geste. Pourquoi ? Car il estimait tout bonnement que la dignité avec laquelle Lust avait pu partir était un prix suffisant pour sa vie.

Il l'avait laissée mourir sans même lever le petit doigt.

Assassinée par la main de cet homme qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui.

C'était pour ça qu'il gardait une rancœur sourde envers Wrath. Mais elle l’était plus encore envers le bellâtre insipide et haïssable qui partageait à cet instant sa table.

Ô comme il aurait aimé se jeter sur cet homme.

Rien que pour l'écorcher aussi vif que sa sœur l'était quand il l'avait immolée.

Ce fut sur cette assemblée et cette pensée sordide qu'Envy referma violemment la porte, plus amer encore et rongé par une haine grondante qui n'attendait que d'être rassasiée.

* * *

« C'est fait, Père. »

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête et accueillit par un vague hochement la nouvelle.

« Ce fut long.

\- Entre la douche et quelques autres contretemps, j'aurais difficilement pu faire plus rapide », rétorqua aussitôt Envy avec une moue ennuyée. Il reprit son apparence habituelle dans de petits éclairs rouges qui vinrent caresser sa peau redevenue laiteuse. « Je peux aider ? » proposa-t-il docilement en voyant que son père usait de ses ressources pour remettre en état leur repère, précédemment mis sens dessus dessous par les soins de cinq intrus bien malappris.

« Non, ça ira, j'ai presque fini », lui assura le vieil homme tout en secouant mollement sa main. Aussitôt, les restes de gravas se dissipèrent et se fondirent de nouveau en un ensemble parfaitement homogène, que ce fût dans le sol ou dans les murs immenses qui délimitaient la mystérieuse salle. Envy le regarda faire sans être le moins du monde impressionné : au bout de quelques centaines d'années, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de tour de passe-passe, devenu monnaie courante.

« Greed n'est pas là ? Je le pensais avec vous. Pour vous _aider_ , par exemple.

\- Non, il est sorti un moment. Tu le connais.

\- Mouais. C'est ce qu'il dit. Je serais plutôt d'avis de le surveiller de près. Il serait capable de nous trahir de nouveau. Ce ne serait pas la deuxième fois.

\- Ne médis pas sur ton frère, veux-tu », souffla Père d'une voix lasse tout en se réinstallant sur le trône qu'il s'était érigé au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Il s'y laissa choir et poussa un profond soupir. Toute cette agitation ne l'avait pas réellement mis de bonne humeur, et l'avait même plutôt éprouvé. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que ce plan qu'il avait soigneusement conçu fût mis en péril par de petits graviers insignifiants à première vue, mais bien capables de faire dévier les rouages de leur course habituelle.

Envy fit la moue mais ne répliqua rien, bien qu'il en eût fortement envie. Mieux valait plier l'échine et ne pas trop titiller son paternel. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la porte qui donnait sur le passage où rôdaient d’ordinaire les chimères, y jeta un rapide coup d’œil puis la ferma. Il demanda finalement :

« Et Gluttony ?

\- L'explosion aurait pu lui être fatale, mais je suis arrivé à temps. »

Le vieil homme leva son bras. La manche de sa toge glissa le long de celui-ci et laissa apparaître une peau blanche autrefois dorée au travers de laquelle saillaient quelques veines. L'une d'elles palpita un instant.

« Je l'abrite pour l'instant. »

Envy se rapprocha puis s'installa aux pieds de son père, jouant distraitement avec les lourds tuyaux paresseusement posés sur son trône comme des serpents silencieux.

« Ne touche pas à ça. Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour la journée », l'avertit le vieil homme d'un ton las, mais autoritaire.

Envy, comme un enfant pris en faute, écarta précipitamment sa main des précieux tuyaux et appuya rageusement sa tête contre les paumes de ses mains en faisant la moue, appréciant visiblement peu de se faire réprimander.

« Ouais, mais n'empêche que c'était pas de ma faute, ce qu'il s'est passé », marmonna-t-il pour se justifier. Père n'allait quand même pas lui faire porter le chapeau pour le saccage de leur repère, si ?

« Je serais curieux d'entendre ton excuse », fit le vieil homme en pianotant doucement sur son accoudoir.

Envy haussa un sourcil. Oh. Il avait de l'attention. Bien, bien, bien… Il pouvait tenter de gratter quelques points auprès du vieux débris.

« De base, j'étais parti chercher Gluttony, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est emballé et qu'il a englouti un sacrifice, cet abruti ! Bon, ok, de base, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de bouffer l'autre bridé, là... Mais en voyant qu'un sacrifice s'était placé entre lui et sa cible, il aurait quand même pu se dire... Je sais pas, moi !... que ce serait _peut-être_ une idée d’aligner deux neurones et d’éviter de le gober ? En tout cas, heureusement que j'étais là et que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me faire boulotter moi aussi, parce que sinon, sans ma pierre, adieu pas un, mais _deux_ sacrifices ! »

Car l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas sans ignorer que de la survie du plus âge des frères Elric dépendait celle du plus jeune.

« D'ailleurs, faudra lui dire de faire un peu le ménage dans son bide. C'est vraiment le souk, là-dedans – et qu'est-ce que ça schlingue ! Ah, et aussi, de prévoir une porte de secours VIP pour la famille, parce que j'aurais quand même pu rester bloqué ad vitam eternam là-dedans. Merci bien !

\- Il reste que si tu avais mené à bien ta mission, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pride t'avait pourtant informé de la situation, ce me semble.

\- Ouais, mais pas que Gluttony avait pété les plombs ! Ça a dû bien l'amuser, tiens, l’autre abruti de boule de suie ! J'aimerais bien qu'il voie un peu ce que ça fait de se faire BOUFFER vivant, Pride ! » grinça Envy en gesticulant nerveusement et en se retenant de donner des coups de pieds dans les tuyaux, rien que pour _prouver_ qu'il était énervé.

« Tu es son aîné. Tu devrais faire preuve de plus d'autorité, c'est tout. C'est à toi de l'encadrer. Tu sais qu'il est petit. Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, Envy », soupira le vieil homme en se massant l'arête du nez. Parfois, gérer tout ce petit monde, c'était la croix et la bannière. Il aurait payé cher pour avoir des vacances ; de _longues_ vacances.

Envy le regarda, halluciné, l'air de dire : « Mais... Mais... MAIS ! » puis répliqua en se levant brusquement :

« De ‘‘l'autorité’’ ? Quelle autorité ?! Gluttony est ingérable, quand il s'y met, c'est pas nouveau ! Il est pas sortable ! En plus, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est mal éduq-...

\- ...

\- ... s'il était mal luné ce jour-là ! » rectifia Envy d'une plus petite voix. Oups.

« Admettons.

\- Merci ! » soupira Envy en levant les mains au ciel. Tout de même.

« Cela dit, je n'ai toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire : j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pu mettre ton petit frère dans un tel état », insista Père.

Envy eut d'un seul coup une mine bien plus sombre. Il cracha :

« Un certain alchimiste flambant et bien chiant que Wrath a cru intelligent de laisser en vie. J'avais pourtant dit que ça ne nous apporterait que des emmerdes, et à mon avis, ce ne sont que les premières. Il va venir foutre la merde dans toutes les étapes de notre plan, ça, j'en mets ma main à couper.

\- Envy... Surveille ton langage.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Et franchement, je dois avouer que ça m'a écorché la langue d'ordonner à Gluttony de l'épargner », persifla Envy d'un air profondément rancunier. « L'avoir laissé en vie est une grave erreur que l'on va devoir payer le prix fort tôt ou tard. Tout ça à cause de l'autre, là, auquel vous laissez les pleins pouvoirs. S'écarter d'un plan déjà tracé, y'a rien de pire, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Justement, ton avis, je m'en passe », déclara brusquement le vieil homme d'un ton plus rude.

Envy se tut tout aussi brusquement. Était-il allé trop loin ?

« N'oublie pas quel est ton rôle Envy : et il n'est pas celui de décider de quoi que ce soit, je te le rappelle. Fais ce qu'on te dit, un point c'est tout.

\- ...

\- L'initiative de Wrath, bien que risquée, pourrait nous sauver la mise. Je te rappelle qu'il manque un sacrifice au tableau. Cet alchimiste pourrait se révéler l'élément décisif du plan. De plus, il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il y a peu.

\- Oui, et justement, il me semblait que nous avions justement souligné le fait que la meeeerveilleuse initiative de Wrath nous avait fait perdre un autre élément décisif de notre tout aussi meeeeerveilleux plan. »

Le père de l'homonculus aigri abattit brusquement son poing sur l'accoudoir du trône sur lequel il reposait. Le son, terrible, se répercuta violemment contre les parois du repère dont la lumière ambiante se retrouva brusquement atténuée. L'atmosphère, lourde, pesa tant sur l'enfant rebelle qu’elle le fit reculer de deux pas.

« Il suffit de ton insolence, Envy. La mort de ta sœur est une perte regrettable, mais nécessaire. La discussion est close. »

Le jeune homonculus serra les dents. Il aurait, avec joie, continué cette discussion qui n'avait en rien apaisé la rancœur qui le consumait.

« Maintenant, va. À moins que tu ne te sentes capables de gérer ton arrogance.

\- Je vous prie de... _m'excuser_  », cracha l'androgyne à regrets, comprenant qu'il avait dépassé de dangereuses bornes.

Le vieil homme se rasséréna puis écarta doucement, au niveau de son torse, les pans de la toge qui l'habillait. Un éclair rouge éclata sur sa peau où saillaient de nouveau de nombreuses veines. Ne prenant visiblement plus compte de la présence d'Envy, son père souffla d'une voix énigmatique :

« Renais, mon Fils. »

Et aussitôt, la peau de ce torse découvert se mit à boursoufler, comme si quelque chose de terrible se contorsionnait sous la fine parcelle d'épiderme. Puis, lentement... quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'extirpa de la peau malmenée, comme une tumeur, et la fit éclater. Tout cela sans que l'homme ne bronchât le moins du monde.

« ... »

Envy resta silencieux en assistant au spectacle de la renaissance de son frère, embryon minuscule et informe qui, tendant des bras fébriles aux proportions étranges, cherchait à avancer vers la lumière de ce monde qu'il avait quitté peu avant. Une fois la tête formée, les immondes gargouillis qui avaient accompagné ce miracle dérangeant furent remplacés par des gémissements, puis par des plaintes bien connues :

« J'ai... faim... »

Au bout de longues minutes ponctuées de ces geignements lancinants, un corps entier naquit et acheva de se détacher de celui qui lui avait donné naissance. Un petit bonhomme grassouillet et chauve, vêtu de noir, atterrit lourdement et gauchement aux pieds de ce père silencieux. Envy, lui, toisa avec rudesse ce petit frère qui retrouvait les joies... ou les malheurs de la vie.

Le nouveau-né posa ses yeux bêtas et surpris sur ces visages familiers qu'il connaissait bien et sourit béatement. L'angoisse première qu'il avait manifestée face à ce monde auquel il était de nouveau confronté s’évanouit bien vite de son visage rondouillard pour laisser place à une joie manifeste :

« Envy... ! » s'exclama le petit bonhomme aux mains de géant en étendant largement ses bras pour étreindre affectueusement l'androgyne... Le faisant tomber à la renverse et lui coupant brusquement le souffle.

« Nom de... MERDE, Gluttony !! Gère un peu ta force, BORDEL ! »

Envy, visiblement peu enclin à de tels débordements d'affection, envoya bouler son cadet d'un coup de pied. Débarrassé de ce poids, il se redressa d'un coup et s'écarta. Tss. Il lui avait explosé une ou deux côtes, cet imbécile.

« Envy... Sois gentil avec ton frère », soupira son Père, levant les yeux au ciel. Dieu, les familles nombreuses, que c'était _fatigant_.

L'androgyne lui lança un regard blasé, tout en écartant de nouveau, à bout de bras, Gluttony qui avait vraisemblablement dans l'idée d'obtenir un câlin de la part de son aîné.

« OH ! Tu m'emmerdes, là ! » s’écria le brun. Déjà, c'était lui qui se prenait tout dans la gueule alors qu'il n'était pas fautif, mais en plus, il devait être toooouuut gentil avec son petit frère qui LUI, avait fait une bourde monumentale et n'en était en rien inquiété ? Bah bien sûr !

Gluttony s'écarta finalement... puis se tourna vers Père ; faute de l'un, il aurait l'autre :

« Papa ! »

Il étendit les bras, serra un moment son père qui soupira une énième fois, puis demanda :

« Pourquoi Envy est en colère ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Envy se frappa violemment le visage de la main droite, puis la laissa glisser le long de celui-ci dans une grimace qui témoignait d'un _profond_ agacement.

« C'est parce que je t'ai mangé ? » demanda innocemment la petite boule en se tournant vers son frère.

« Je sais pas... _Peut-être_  ?

\- ‘‘Peut-être’’ ? Tu sais pas ? » s'interrogea Gluttony.

« Non, _j'hésite_. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le fait que tu te foutes toujours dans des situations inextricables qui, à CHAQUE FOIS, me foutent MOI, TOUJOURS, dans la merde ? De UN, tu te fais capturé, de DEUX, tu attaques l'autre briquet mal allumé, là… et de TROIS, _accessoirement_ , tu m'avales ! On t'avait pourtant bien expliqué que l’autre crevette blonde était un sacrifice important, j'crois, non ? Ou alors ça a échappé à ton crâne de piaf ?

\- Mais le colonel a tué Lust !

\- M… Mais tu m’écoutes seulement, quand j’te parle ?! Et puis… Et puis… Roh et puis MERDE ! Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, point barre ! »

Gluttony se détacha de son Père puis haussa étonnamment un peu le ton pour asseoir son idée :

« Mais le colonel est méchant ! Il a tué Lust ! »

Autant dialoguer avec un sourd. Ce fut précisément cette constatation qui fit sauter les gonds d'Envy, qui se jeta sur son petit frère pour le rouer de coups, complètement hors de lui. Gluttony et lui roulèrent à quelques mètres de là dans une grande confusion et, surtout, un grand vacarme étant donné leurs poids respectifs. Le plus jeune des deux frères n'osa pourtant pas riposter et se contenta d'agiter aléatoirement les bras pour, s'il ne pouvait repousser la fureur de son aîné, au moins se protéger un peu. Seul problème : Gluttony était tellement maladroit qu'il ne fut même pas capable de parer le moindre coup ; et ce n'étaient pas des petits qu'Envy lui lançait. Rarement son frère avait été aussi furieux à son égard.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Envy le tapait.

« Arrête ! » gémit le petit bonhomme en essayant, pour la première fois, de porter un coup à l'androgyne qui n'avait de cesse de lui hurler dessus... Mais sans succès. Il fallut en effet l'intervention musclée de leur Père pour les séparer : celui-ci se leva et, tout à coup, les tuyaux qui reposaient, inertes sur son trône, se mirent à onduler, comme pris d'un sursaut de vie... puis filèrent à une vitesse affolante tout droit sur l'androgyne pour le retenir et le faire reculer. Cela demanda de considérables efforts aux serpents de fer : Envy, non content de posséder une force colossale, avait surtout repris partiellement sa forme originelle. Ainsi, les tuyaux durent passer outre une queue écailleuse gigantesque pour atteindre le corps crispé de colère de l'homonculus en furie. Ils s'enroulèrent comme des boas autour de lui et l'étreignirent puissamment jusqu'à l'en étrangler. Finalement, le manque d'air et ses membres violemment tirés en arrière eurent raison de la colère d'Envy.

Il tomba à la renverse.

Maintenu au sol comme un chien enragé, écumant, il tenta une dernière fois de venir à bout de ses garde-fous sous les yeux peinés de Père, qui le contemplait douloureusement.

« Envy, calme-toi. »

La voix tonna brusquement.

Et l'homonculus s'immobilisa.

Gluttony, pataud, se releva difficilement. Par précaution, il s'écarta de suite de son aîné. Envy, plaqué au sol, respirait terriblement vite. Il serra les dents, puis poussa un cri de rage. Il usa de toutes ses forces pour se débarrasser d'un coup de ce qui le maintenait, se remit sur pieds en moins avec sa souplesse habituelle et se tourna vers les deux autres membres de sa famille :

« TU M'EMMERDES ! » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, à l'un comme à l'autre, sans préciser à qui était réellement destinée sa réplique. Puis, sans prévenir, il partit en courant, défonçant la porte au passage sans prendre le soin de la redresser après-coup. Il laissa derrière lui son père et son frère, abasourdis. Gluttony, perdu, suça timidement son doigt comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand quelque chose lui échappait. Il tourna des yeux ronds comme des billes vers Père, alors même que les blessures infligées par son frère peinaient encore à se refermer. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir plus profond que tous les autres, se rassit et se massa les tempes :

« Bon sang. C'est peut-être le plus ingérable de tous. »

À ce moment précis, un nouvel arrivant apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'Envy venait tout juste de défoncer. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu tout de noir également et aux yeux bridés franchit le seuil, se massant une épaule apparemment douloureuse :

« Woh, je viens de croiser l'autre en jupette, là... Il m'a frappé dès qu’il m'a vu en beuglant comme un âne, j'ai rien pigé ! J'ai loupé quelque chose ou bien... ? » demanda Greed, qui fut accueilli par un câlin de Gluttony, qui avait visiblement passé l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant.

« Quoique », soupira Père en repensant aux paroles qu'il venait à peine de prononcer tout en levant des yeux suppliants au ciel.

* * *

Envy grommela une nouvelle fois et jeta de nouveau un caillou du haut du toit du QG militaire de Central, où il avait décidé de s'isoler un peu. Il se pencha au-dessus de la minuscule rambarde de sécurité pour prévenir tout saut intempestif et regarda son caillou faire mouche en contrebas sur la tête d'un pauvre militaire, qui se recula brusquement avant de chercher, hébété, d'où provenait le vil projectile. Toutefois, vu la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait Envy et l'obscurité ambiante apportée par la nuit tombante qui avait commencé à envelopper l'immense bâtiment... Aucune chance de découvrir la « cachette » du sournois tireur.

« Et de vingt-trois ~ ! » chantonna joyeusement l'androgyne tout en traçant à l'aide de son ongle préalablement modifié une petite barre de plus à son compteur, par terre, dans le béton.

Activité futile.

Ça le détendait.

Même si ce n'était ni constructif, ni particulièrement amusant.

« Envyyyy ~ ! »

Une voix nasillarde retentit dans son dos. Envy sursauta.

« Je t'ai trouvé~ ! » s'exclama une boule ronde qu'il connaissait de trop : Gluttony. « Je t'ai senti ! » jugea-t-il bon d'expliquer.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du plus âgé, qui ignora délibérément la présence de son cadet et lança un nouveau caillou. Un tout petit peu _plus fort_. Autant dire que le militaire qui se le prit, contrairement aux vingt-trois autres, pouvait dès lors se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Ou la morgue, au choix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l’ingénu en se rapprochant de son frère, assis, qu’il observa avec curiosité.

« ... »

Aucune réponse de la part de l'aîné, qui ignora toujours aussi superbement son interlocuteur.

« Papa a dit qu'il t'en veut pas pour tout à l’heure, mais qu'il faut que tu répares la porte !

\- …

\- Elle est cassée... alors les chimères, elles vont partout dans la maison ! »

Vague sourire mauvais de la part d'Envy. Taaaant mieux tant mieux. Ça lui apprendrait, à ce vieux sénile !

« J'en ai mangé deux ! » À cette exclamation joyeuse, Envy daigna tourner la tête vers Gluttony pour lui adresser un regard _blasé_ au possible.

« Papa m'a un peu grondé, mais je sais pas pourquoi », avoua le ventre sur pattes d'un air penaud.

« Tu ne sais _jamais_ pourquoi », soupira Envy d'une voix traînante, lasse et presque... désespérée.

Gluttony ne releva pas et s'assit d'un coup à côté de son frère, le faisant légèrement tressauter. Poids oblige.

« Pourquoi tu t'es fâché, tout à l'heure ?

\- Commence pas », grinça l'androgyne, qui commençait à se dire que _tolérer_ la présence de son frère aller se révéler plus compliqué que prévu... et qui n'avait toujours pas dans l'idée de prononcer un seul mot d'excuse.

« Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'il est méchant, non ?

\- Père ? » s'étonna Envy, tout en lançant un caillou, sans même se soucier de sa zone d'atterrissage.

« Non... Le colonel. »

Gluttony suça doucement son doigt, ses yeux commençant doucement mais sûrement à se remplir de larmes. Pardonnant tacitement à Envy de s'être emporté plus tôt, il continua d'une petite voix :

« Il a tué Lust... »

Et il se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

« Elle me manque... »

Envy, qui s'apprêtait à jeter de nouveau, mais sans grande conviction, un caillou, arrêta son geste. Il le reposa... mais ne répondit rien.

« Elle s'occupait toujours de moi. Elle était gentille, Lust... » renchérit Gluttony en essayant d'essuyer maladroitement les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur son visage bouffi et triste. « Maintenant, elle est plus là... » L'enfant pinça mollement la graisse qui recouvrait son ventre épais et sanglota de nouveau. « C'était elle qui me disait les choses que je devais manger et que je devais pas manger... Je sais plus, maintenant. » Et résultat, Gluttony était un peu plus gros que de coutume.

Envy fit distraitement rouler les cailloux qu'il avait préalablement amassés entre ses doigts, sans plus esquisser de geste pour les lancer. Silencieux, il sembla pensif.

« J'ai fait plein de choses avec Lust », murmura Gluttony, les yeux rivés au sol. « Elle m'a montré tout plein de choses. »

Les lèvres de l'homonculus rondouillard tremblèrent et se muèrent en une grimace de profond chagrin, alors que son visage était à présent noyé de larmes :

« Elle ne m'a jamais tapé. Elle me caressait la tête, parfois. Elle était gentille... Lust. »

Il renifla et passa de nouveau ses mains pataudes sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, mais ne fit que les étaler davantage. Envy retira alors la cape qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il restait longtemps dehors et la lui tendit :

« Tiens, mouche-toi avec ça. »

Il pourrait bien en trouver une autre. Ou demander à Wrath de faire laver ça en même temps que quelques centaines d'uniformes. Ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste.

Gluttony eut un petit sourire triste mais reconnaissant et se moucha généreusement dans le tissu, avant de le retendre poliment à Envy en le remerciant... qui le refusa d'un geste de la main accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût. L'androgyne lui fit signe de la poser plutôt par terre.

« J'aurais bien aimé la voir encore un peu », murmura son cadet, en refoulant de nouvelles larmes. « Lui dire qu'elle était chouette, comme sœur... Ou juste... La voir partir, pour pas qu'elle soit triste.

\- ...

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle était triste, Lust. Quand elle est morte. Elle voulait pas nous laisser. Je suis sûr. » Envy tourna son regard silencieux vers Gluttony. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de lui parler. Ou plutôt de l'écouter, comme ça. Il savait que la mort de Lust l'avait touché... mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ce pût être à ce point.

« ‘‘Triste’’… Ouais… En tout cas, plus que Père, ça, c'est clair », rétorqua amèrement Envy en plissant les yeux et en ramenant ses jambes contre lui pour les entourer de ses deux bras.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Envy ? » demanda naïvement son cadet.

« Parce qu'il s'en carre que Lust soit morte, tiens ! Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Juste avant que tu reviennes, bien évidemment.

\- C'est pas vrai. » Gluttony l'avait presque coupé. Pourtant, dans sa voix, nulle colère. Plutôt de la surprise. Il regarda Envy de ses deux grands yeux bêtas et déclara :

« Papa est triste, aussi. »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, moi. »

Gluttony se tortilla un peu, visiblement nerveux face à l'agressivité naissante de son aîné. Il tenta d’expliquer :

« Parce qu'il pleurait quand Wrath, il a dit que Lust, elle était morte. »

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ?

« Il a tourné la tête pour pas qu'on le voie, et toi, tu t'énervais contre Wrath alors tu l'as pas vu. Mais moi, j'ai vu qu'il pleurait.

\- ...

\- Lust aussi, elle lui manque, à Papa. »

L'androgyne fixa, perplexe, ses cailloux. Il resta hébété un moment... jusqu'à ce qu’il entendît de nouveaux sanglots timides. Gluttony tripatouillait distraitement la cape d'Envy, devenue maintenant son mouchoir, tout en fixant lui aussi les cailloux, le regard vide.

« Tu sais... » commença Envy d'une voix étrange.

Gluttony redressa la tête.

« À moi aussi, elle me manque. » La main de l'androgyne se leva et, geste inattendu, vint se poser sur le crâne nu de son petit frère pour lui offrir une brève caresse. Visiblement gêné, Envy eut toutefois tôt fait de la retirer.

« Elle me tapait un peu sur les nerfs, parfois, avec sa manie du boulot... mais au moins, elle était efficace. »

La voix d'Envy trembla un peu, mais il ne laissa pas voir son visage à son petit frère, qui l'écoutait avec attention :

« On faisait un chouette trio. J'ai de bons souvenirs, avec elle.

\- ...

\- Elle s'est chargé de moi juste après ma naissance – ça fait un bail, d'ailleurs. C'est un peu elle qui m'a tout montré... aussi. Je l'aimais... bien. »

Gluttony regarda son grand frère. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Envy dire qu'il aimait bien quelqu'un. Parce qu'Envy n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens.

La preuve :

« Ça m'énerve.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que l'autre enfoiré soit encore en vie. »

Gluttony, malgré ses capacités mentales relativement limitées, n'eut aucun mal à faire le lien entre ledit « l'enfoiré » et un certain colonel.

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas que je le mange.

\- ...

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus. » Envy fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était emporté contre Gluttony, un peu plus tôt. La raison était-elle à chercher uniquement du côté de sa seule incompétence ?

Non... En fait, c'était juste un trop plein d'émotions qui avait implosé en lui au moment où Gluttony, avec ses mots si enfantins...

… lui avait crié ce qu'il pensait lui-même.

Il avait mis ses mots maladroits sur ce qui brûlait au plus profond de lui ; sur toute sa rancœur ; sur toute sa haine. Et il avait pris, avant lui, l’initiative d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leur père et de leur « nouveau » plan, pour apaiser son chagrin.

Sauf que non.

Pour Envy, c’était inconcevable.

Car il voulait être que la main qui vengerait la mort injustifiée de sa sœur fût la sienne.

Personne ne lui enlèverait ça.

Pas même son frère.

Car cet homme qu'il avait entrevu plus tôt... Il le haïssait profondément. Il n'était pas sans savoir que, de son côté, il avait ôté au ténébreux colonel un compagnon d'armes et un ami. Oh non. Ça, il le savait bien et s’en réjouissait d’autant plus. Mais déjà, ce n'était pas la même chose. Et ensuite... Son geste n'avait en rien été commis par sa sœur. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans... et pourtant, cet homme l'avait jugée suffisamment coupable pour être brûlée vive.

« … ! »

De rage, Envy lança un caillou dans les airs de toutes ses forces. La pierre décolla et disparut dans le lointain. Puis, il prit une grande poignée de cailloux et ramena son poing clos et tremblant contre son visage. Les pierres, mouillées, glissèrent une à une entre ses doigts.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Il s'en voulait.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir indirectement précipité la mort de sa sœur.

Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en excuser auprès d'elle... puisque leur père était incapable de la ramener à eux... et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas payer de sa vie pour la ramener, car il n'avait pas d'âme, et que lui, il n'était pas un alchimiste de talent...

.

.

.

Alors il la vengerait.

Cet homme, il le tuerait.

« Envy ? »

Gluttony se rapprocha un peu et tendit sa main maladroite vers son frère aîné.

« Gluttony. »

Une fois le dernier caillou tombé au sol dans un étrange bruit sourd, Envy se mit debout, écarta sa main et leva ses yeux améthyste vers le ciel. Il les plongea dans ces ténèbres ébènes et moisies de chagrin qui les entouraient tous deux... dans ce ciel nébuleux où peinaient à briller les étoiles... et gronda, de la voix de la bête qui était tapie au plus profond de lui :

« Je te jure qu'il paiera. »

Gluttony ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés.

« Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je verrai sa sale gueule... Lorsque j'aurai ce type en face de moi et à ma merci... »

Envy plissa les yeux et afficha une grimace de douleur et de rage mêlées :

« … Je lui ferai _mal_. »

Gluttony se leva à son tour.

« Papa ne sera pas content », fit-il simplement remarquer d'une petite voix craintive. Envy faisait peur, quand il était en colère.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne laisserai pas cet enfoiré s’enorgueillir d'avoir vaincu Lust après l'avoir acculée et mise à genoux comme une vulgaire chienne, comme il l'a fait. Ça, _jamais_. »

Envy se baissa, ramassa l'ensemble des cailloux qui lui avaient échappés et les jeta de toutes ses forces vers l’horizon en poussant un cri de rage étranglé et retentissant.

« Ce moment... Ce sera ma vengeance. _Notre_ vengeance. »

Il se tourna brusquement, effleura en une rapide caresse la tête de Gluttony... puis gronda d'une voix sourde, en détachant bien chaque syllabe pour les graver éternellement dans la mémoire défaillante de son interlocuteur :

« Tu peux y compter. Je ne le manquerai _pas_. »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit b-... Euh... Mouais. Ou pas ._. (quand on connaît la suite...)

Bon, j'avoue, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Edvy… mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en glisser un peu u.u' Je suis irrécupérable, je crois x) ( **Envy** : _Oh, tu sais, moi, ça me gêne pas. Je vois des choses ~_ **Ed** : _Tu veux voir mon poing ? 8D_ )

Je suis désolée, ça fait un peu long comme OS... Mais je me voyais mal découper ça en chapitres, puisque la thématique est unique et que l'action se passe grosso modo sur une journée ._. Malgré la longueur, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire et que ce petit complément vous aura plu. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire certaines parties, et j'ai pu assez aisément jongler entre le comique et le dramatique, étrangement... Je pensais que cela me serait plus difficile. Bizarre.

Cet OS m'a demandé pas mal de boulot : déjà, une étude plus poussée de Gluttony, auquel je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention... mais aussi question chronologie, puisque là, mon histoire prend place dans des limites temporelles bien définies (tome 14, tout bêtement), alors que je plutôt habituée à jouir d'une certaine liberté de ce côté-là. Mais bon ! Je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire tout ça, à développer la relation fraternelle entre Envy et Gluttony... et surtout celle qu'ils entretiennent avec Lust !

Je me suis aussi dit qu'il était intéressant d'envisager le tome 23 (le combat ultime Roy/Envy) sous un autre angle : ok, on sait tous que Roy veut venger Hughes... Mais Envy a lui aussi quelqu'un à venger. On n'y pense que trop peu, mais ils ont chacun une dent contre l'autre ! ( **Envy** : _Donc finalement, Roy, c'est un sacré connard, parce qu'il m'attaque alors qu'on est déjà quittes._ **Roy** : _…_ **Ed** : _Mouais, ça se tient._ **Roy** : _Fullmetal ! De quel côté tu es ?!_ )

Bref ! Ça fait un peu long comme postface ._.'

Voilà ! J'espère juste que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour une prochaine fic ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt ! :D

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	2. Tête-à-tête avec la Nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La revoilà. Encore. Terrible et silencieuse, elle se dresse face à lui. Elle y prend un malin plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Elle le sonde, il le sait. Mais il ne cédera pas. Même si elle lui tend les bras. ‘‘Elle’’ ? Oui. ‘‘Elle’’. Mais ce n'est pas la mort. C'est bien pire que ça.

**Tête-à-tête avec la Nuit**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas ! Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa :)

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre**  : Angst – Mytsery – OS

 **Résumé**  : La revoilà. Encore. Terrible et silencieuse, elle se dresse face à lui. Elle y prend un malin plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Elle le sonde, il le sait. Mais il ne cédera pas. Même si elle lui tend les bras. ‘‘Elle’’ ? Oui. ‘‘Elle’’. Mais ce n'est pas la mort. C'est bien pire que ça.

 **Musiques** : _.Goëtia._ ( **Peter Gundry** ), _Night Mist_ ( **Adrian von Ziegler** )

 **Note** : Cette idée d’OS m’est venue il y a quelques temps. Elle n’est pas transcendante et la thématique a déjà été abordée dans le manga, mais je souhaitais me pencher également dessus. J’espère pouvoir réussir à créer une ambiance qui vous transportera dans un autre monde, l’espace de quelques pages ;)

* * *

 DING

.

DING

.

DING

L’horloge sonna trois coups.

Courts, secs, péremptoires.

Leur écho, en revanche, se montra plus expansif : il n’allait pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin. Non. Il s’amusa plutôt à se réverbérer indéfiniment dans chacune des pièces que comptait le petit appartement. Il s’élança d’abord énergiquement de l’horloge du salon, puis roula sur chaque meuble et chaque objet pour aller toujours un peu plus loin. Sauf qu’au lieu de perdre en intensité, il sembla en gagner. Si bien que lorsqu’il parvint jusqu’à l’armure vide qui se tenait recroquevillée contre un mur de la seule chambre à coucher de l’habitation, sa puissance était telle qu’il put aisément se faufiler dans cet étrangle réceptacle pour le secouer de bas en haut. Il bondit avec énergie contre les parois de ce piège métallique, perdit quelques octaves… Puis disparut enfin, dans ce qui aurait pu paraître être un murmure si le son n’avait pas été aussi sourd.

Dans un crissement métallique lugubre, l’armure enroula ses bras jusque-là immobiles autour de ses genoux, repliés contre elle. Le casque se pencha, puis buta contre ceux-ci.

_Ferme les yeux._

_Elle n’attend que ça, que tu les ouvres._

_Ferme les yeux._

_Ne la regarde pas._

« ... »

Alphonse trembla.

Ce n’était pas à cause du froid.

Il ne savait même plus ce que c’était, le froid.

« ... »

Non. S’il tremblait, ce n’était pas de froid. Loin de là. Il aurait aimé avoir froid. Pour mieux apprécier le chaud. Mais non. Ce qui l’étreignait au point de faire trembler ses membres, ce n’était définitivement pas la fraîcheur de l’automne. C’était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus pernicieux, qui se passait bien du fait que vous eussiez un corps pour se loger profondément dans votre cœur.

« ... »

Il tendit l’oreille. Autour de lui, rien. Absolument rien. Seulement le silence. Trop profond pour être troublé par un quelconque bruit. Pourtant, à l’extérieur du petit logement, la capitale, par endroits, veillait encore. Mais ces rares péninsules de vie, au milieu de l’obscurité qui avait étendu son épais manteau sur la ville, étaient trop lointaines pour que leur rumeur fît fi du ciel nocturne et volât jusqu’à l’adolescent. Alors ne restait que le silence.

_Ne la regarde pas._

Tassé sur lui-même comme s’il nourrissait encore l’idée saugrenue que cela lui permettrait de tout bonnement disparaître, le jeune garçon évita soigneusement de se perdre dans l’écoute de ce décor muet. Il ne valait mieux pas tendre l’oreille au monde, lorsqu’il n’avait plus rien à vous dire. Car son mutisme se faisait alors le terreau des pensées les plus noires. Mieux valait donc se concentrer sur autre chose, comme… les odeurs. Elles, savaient vous rasséréner mieux que n’importe quoi ; elles, pouvaient vous rappeler à vos souvenirs les plus beaux et les plus tendres. Mais encore fallait-il pouvoir les sentir.

Lui, ne le pouvait pas.

_Ne la regarde pas._

Il fit le vide dans son esprit. Voulut inspirer ; expirer. Pour s’enjoindre au calme.

Mais il ne le put pas.

Voulut s’accrocher à la tiédeur du bois dont était fait le parquet ; à la fraîcheur du mur contre lequel il prenait appui.

Mais il ne le put pas.

_Ne la regarde pas._

Il n’y avait nul bruit.

_Ne…_

Nulle odeur.

_la…_

Nulle sensation.

_regarde…_

Il leva brusquement la tête.

Tout pour sortir de cette prison sensorielle.

« ... »

Elle lui sauta aussitôt à la gorge.

Alphonse fut saisi par sa violence.

Car, autour de lui, elle avait déjà tout pris : la lune, cachée par les nuages ; les couleurs, ternies par sa main délétère ; la vie, endormie dans ses bras. Toute la vie ? Non. Pas la sienne. Lui, il était bien vivant. Plus éveillé que jamais. Et à présent seul, face à Elle.

La Nuit.

Alphonse fit décrire un cercle à son regard hagard. Autour de lui, tout était noir. Mais pas de n’importe quel noir. Plutôt d’un noir d’encre qui ne vous laissait pas voir à plus de trois mètres mais qui permettait, étrangement, à de curieuses ombres de se former. Celles-ci, enhardies par cette nouvelle liberté, dansaient sur les murs dans un spectacle hypnotisant, sans musique ni saveur. Emportées par leur danse frénétique, elles se riaient de vous et déformaient chaque objet qu’elles frôlaient ; tordaient la réalité pour la faire infléchir vers le chaos qu’elles appelaient de leurs vœux.

Et difficile ne pas se jeter soi-même à corps perdu dans celui-ci.

Alphonse croisa ses doigts et les serra à en faire couiner le métal.

Il avait beau savoir comme il était dangereux de se laisser séduire par les ténèbres… Il avait beau se répéter qu’il ne devait pas les regarder, au risque de se retrouver incapable d’en détacher son regard… Il était incapable d’y résister. Car lorsque la Nuit venait, terrible et silencieuse, il n’avait plus que ça pour se dire qu’il était vivant ; que cette vision tant intrigante que cauchemardesque, qui avait au moins le mérite d’occuper ses nuits, lorsque la lecture ne suffisait plus comme expédient à son désœuvrement.

Le seul inconvénient, c’était ce que ces ténèbres amenaient avec elles. Car croire que leur action se limitait à des jeux d’enfants consistant à flouer vos sens aurait été naïf : grâce à ce qui ne vous paraissait être, en premier lieu, que d’inoffensives illusions, elles parvenaient petit à petit à se frayer un chemin en vous et à s’insinuer dans vos pensées comme un poison. Puis, une fois confortablement installées dans votre esprit, elles fouissaient ardemment celui-ci pour dénicher, sans que vous n’ayez plus la moindre emprise dessus, vos pires angoisses. Et lorsque celles-ci se révélaient à vous dans leur plus simple mais pourtant terrifiant appareil… Il était déjà trop tard.

La plupart du temps, ces angoisses étaient lucides ; issues de questionnements tout à fait légitimes qu’Alphonse ressassait au fil de la journée :

_Et si je ne trouve rien, cette fois-ci encore ?_

_Où pourrais-je chercher ?_

_Qui pourrais-je interroger ?_

_Vais-je rester encore longtemps captif de ce corps qui n’en est pas un ?_

_Combien de jours, encore, à ne pas trouver le sommeil ?_

_À être privé de mes sens ?_

_Combien de jours ?_

_Combien de semaines ?_

_Combien de mois ?_

_Combien d’années ?_

_Combien de temps ?_

Mais parfois, lorsqu’il n’avait plus assez de force pour encaisser toutes ces questions sans réponses, d’autres naissaient ; plus ineptes, mais plus dangereuses. Nourries d’obscurité.

« ... »

Alphonse gémit, riva ses yeux au plancher et essaya de se recroqueviller davantage. Impossible : le métal ne ployait pas avec la facilité de la chair. Il insista pourtant quelques instants : il savait que c’était vain, mais il voulait juste entendre le métal grincer encore un peu ; simplement pour tuer le silence qui l’entourait. Car cette nuit, dépourvue de toute imperfection sonore, faisait partie des pires qu’il était possible de vivre. Il valait mille fois mieux une nuit saturée par la plainte du vent, le grondement de l’orage ou les pleurs du ciel qu’une nuit livrée en pâture à ce silence étouffant. Il étouffait déjà suffisamment dans le carcan de métal qui lui servait d’enveloppe ; une enveloppe gigantesque, mais en fin de compte bien étriquée puisqu’il n’avait que deux petites fentes en lieu et place d’yeux et de sens pour percevoir le monde. Certes, il avait toujours l’ouïe. Mais lorsque le son le fuyait, il n’en avait même plus.

Il s’agrippa la tête.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir passer ses doigts, même amaigris, dans ses cheveux ; pouvoir se presser le crâne jusqu’à en avoir mal. Connaître à nouveau la douleur, pour _sentir_. Pour vivre.

La Nuit lui chuchotait que sa délivrance ne viendrait jamais.

Au fil de ses venues, il commençait à la croire.

_Au secours…_

Il regarda ses mains.

Lui appartenaient-elles seulement encore ?

Par moments, les souvenirs des mensonges de Barry venaient hanter sa mémoire malmenée par ses incertitudes. Et lorsqu’il ne savait plus à quelle vérité se vouer tant il était perdu, la première à se présenter devant lui pour le sortir de ses contemplations nocturnes était souvent celle qu’il avait envie d’écouter.

_Au secours !!!_

Et soudain, au milieu de la brume, le soleil se leva.

« Al ? »

Une voix vainquit le silence.

Alphonse fit soudainement volte-face.

Sur sa gauche, dans le lit, assise mais penchée vers lui, se trouvait une silhouette menue, ébouriffée et encore toute tremblante de sommeil. Dans un bâillement au travers duquel perçait tout de même une pointe d’inquiétude, la silhouette s’enquit :

« Al ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Puis, aussitôt :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Car seul son grand-frère le connaissait assez pour déceler immédiatement son trouble.

_Nii-san..._

Edward rabattit violemment la couverture, fit glisser ses jambes sur le bord du lit et en descendit sans la moindre hésitation. Après avoir quelque peu titubé tant son corps protestait contre tant d’agitation alors que le sommeil ne l’avait pas totalement quitté, le petit blond encore groggy s’accroupit maladroitement vers son cadet et passa une main molle, mais rassurante, sur son épaule.

« Hey… Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Alphonse ne sut que dire. Trop de temps, sa voix était restée crispée tant la pression exercée par la Nuit sur sa gorge était grande.

« Al ? » Edward se rapprocha un peu plus. « Hey… Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

\- Nii-san... » souffla doucement Alphonse en avançant sa main.

Edward la saisit et la serra dans la sienne.

« Ouais. »

Le petit alchimiste sourit ; un sourire réconfortant.

« Je suis là. »

Trois petits mots qui avaient, aux yeux du plus jeune en cet instant, plus de valeur encore que ceux que s’offrent les gens qui s’aiment. Car pour lui, cette présence… Edward… c’était tout.

Car il était son frère. C’était certain. Mais lorsque ses angoisses le taraudaient, ce frère était, à ses yeux, bien plus encore.

Car il devenait phare, dressé face à ses peurs.

Il devenait pilier, tranquillisant son cœur.

Il devenait promesse, de lendemains meilleurs.

« Je suis là. »

Edward l’enlaça avec une précaution infinie, qu’il n’avait jamais démontrée à quiconque, sauf à lui. Alphonse se laissa aller dans ses bras. Et, sans se soucier le moins du monde de leur différence de taille, Edward se balança doucement. De gauche à droite. Pour l’entraîner dans ce doux mouvement mimétique et le bercer. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Alphonse pleurait à sa façon, face à la Nuit ; et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Edward le savait, et cela le peinait. Il aurait tout donné pour lui céder sa place et lui offrir la délicieuse insouciance du dormeur. Mais cela, pour l’heure, lui était impossible. Alors le moins qu’il pût faire, puisqu’Alphonse endurait toujours les choses sans mot dire et avait encore le cœur de l’écouter lorsqu’il se plaignait de cauchemars fictifs pour lesquels Alphonse, lui, se serait sûrement damné, c’était de veiller un peu avec lui… et sur lui.

« Je sais, Al. Je sais... » murmura Edward en l’invitant à poser sa tête contre son torse.

Lorsque sa peau, encore brûlante des heures passées sous la couette, entra en contact avec le métal glacé, elle y déposa une fine pellicule de buée.

Alphonse la contempla un instant, puis ferma les yeux.

« … Je sais... »

Il entendit un souffle, au creux de son oreille. Une voix aimante. Et, il l’aurait même juré, sentit même l’odeur sucrée d’Edward, tout contre lui. Comme lorsqu’ils étaient enfants et se blottissaient l’un contre l’autre lors des froides nuits d’hiver.

« Je sais… Je sais… Je suis désolé, Al… Si désolé… Si tu savais… »

_Ne sois pas désolé._

« … Mais… C’est pour bientôt, j’en suis sûr… »

_J’aimerais tellement._

« … On y arrivera. »

_Tu crois ?_

« … Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je suis là. »

_Tu es là._

« Ensemble, on cherchera. Autant qu’il le faudra. On y arrivera. »

Alphonse leva les yeux.

Edward lui souriait.

Dans ce sourire, il lut beaucoup de choses : culpabilité, tristesse, empathie et amour. Une kyrielle de sentiments que l’adolescent confinait, la plupart du temps. Mais pas cette nuit.

« On y arrivera », assura-t-il avec une franchise désarmante.

Alphonse sourit aussi.

Tristement.

Oui, ils y arriveraient. Il les sentait tout proches de leur objectif. Mais plus celui-ci approchait, plus l’angoisse était forte. Car la Nuit, cette fois-ci, lui avait chuchoté autre chose. Une « autre chose » qu’il avait toujours essayé de taire jusqu’à présent :

_« Et si c’était déjà trop tard ? »_

Edward lut dans ses yeux sa question muette. Si une expression douloureuse crispa ses traits un instant, elle fut bien vite remplacée par une autre ; plus intense et ardente. Les yeux du jeune garçon brillèrent alors d’une détermination peu commune. Son poing droit se serra tandis qu’il répondait : « Et si jamais on n’y arrivait pas, t’inquiète. Je partirai simplement en premier…

\- Quoi ?!

\- … et je botterai le cul de la Vérité pour toi ! »

Edward adressa à son petit frère un clin d’œil complice et lui envoya un petit coup de poing fraternel.

Alphonse rit doucement.

Edward l’imita ; posa son front contre le sien.

« Ensemble. »

_Ensemble, nous repousserons la Nuit._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

 Alors, ça vous a plu ? :3 J’espère que oui ! J’ai essayé tant que faire se pouvait de soigner l’ambiance et de ne pas trop m’étaler, afin d’éviter que le texte ne s’en retrouve trop alourdi (parce que bon, question gaieté et joie de vivre, on a vu mieux xD). Je me suis également attachée à donner au texte une tournure lyrique ( **Ed** : _Celui qui repère les alexandrins gagne un cookie virtuel !_ **W.A.** : _Quoi ?! Mais on n’a pas le budget pour ces conneries !_ **Ed** : _Radine !_ ). Pas évident par moments, mais plutôt plaisant ! :D

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ~

Bisous à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 

 **Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	3. L'Héritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour avancer, il s'est défait de tout. Enfin... de presque tout. Car il lui reste un héritage ; un trésor aussi précieux que pesant.

**L’Héritage**

* * *

**Disclaimer**  : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :)

 **Base**  : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Rating**  : K

 **Genre**  : Family - Mystery - OS

 **Résumé**  : Pour avancer, il s'est défait de tout. Enfin... de presque tout. Car il lui reste un héritage ; un trésor aussi précieux que pesant.

 **Musiques**  : _Nocturne of Amestris_ ( **FMAB, OST 2** ), _Elf Village_ , _Night Elf Village_ , _Fairy Dust Town_ , _Wild Woods_ et _Leafblade Woods_ ( **Derek & Brandon Fiechter**), _Wild Rose_ ( **Faun** ), _Life in ruins_ et _Call of Destiny_ ( **Zelda Breath of the Wild OST** )

 **Note**  : Aujourd’hui, c’est un OS un peu particulier que je vous propose. Comme les précédents, il vous invitera bien sûr à la réflexion… mais de façon plus profonde et secrète ; intime, même. Pourquoi ? Car la thématique autour de laquelle il est construite est l’une de celles qui prédominent dans l’une de mes histoires originales, et qu’elle me tient à cœur :3 J’espère que le protagoniste principal saura, ici, vous en faire découvrir l’importance ~

* * *

« Dis, Winry…

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Tu avances ?

\- À ton avis, Ed ? »

La jolie blonde pivota sur sa chaise, retira ses lunettes de protection et adressa au garçon un regard tout aussi blasé qu’irrité. Elle reprit, d’un ton plus doucereux :

« Est-ce que j’ai _réellement_ pu avancer depuis la dernière fois où tu m’as posé cette même question, c’est-à-dire, en comptant large, _cinq_ minutes ?

\- …

\- Tu as ta réponse. Laisse-moi travailler, maintenant. Tu commences à m’agacer.

\- HAN ! » lâcha Edward en se laissant tomber mollement à la renverse sur le lit de son amie. Il contempla un instant le plafond, sourcils froncés et mine renfrognée, puis compléta sa plainte d’un magnifique : « Mais c’est si LENT ! »

Winry, qui avait repris son travail, s’arrêta net. Elle se retourna, _lentement_ cette fois-ci, puis demanda tout sourire au jeune alchimiste :

« Pardon ? »

Edward se figea et pâlit. Ooook. Ok. Il avait gaffé. Il se redressa donc correctement et agita nerveusement les mains en signe d’excuse ; ou de reddition, il ne savait plus trop lui-même.

« Euh… Euh… ‘‘Long’’ ! Oui, ‘‘LONG’’ ! Je voulais dire ‘‘long’’ ! Ma langue a fourché ! » se défendit-il dans un rire qui sonnait faux tant l’accent de la crainte y perçait.

« Bien sûr », cracha Winry, les yeux plissés. Ils en étaient même devenus plus petits que les cernes qui les soulignaient.

Edward, pourtant, ne se dégonfla pas :

« Mais c’est vrai !

\- Aussi vrai que la clef à molette que tu vas te prendre dans la tête si tu ne vires pas de ma chambre dans les trois secondes », avertit la jeune fille. Sa main gantée s’était verrouillée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle hésitait presque à la lui balancer à la figure en lieu et place de la clef.

Edward déglutit. Ça sentait le roussi. Mieux valait s’éclipser, genre…

« DEHORS !!! »

… Maintenant. Oui. Maintenant. C’était bien, maintenant.

Sans demander son reste, le petit alchimiste sauta du lit et fila ventre à terre hors de la chambre. Il manqua de trébucher tant l’absence de son bras affectait son équilibre – déjà précaire en temps normal – mais l’urgence de la situation lui fit pousser des ailes. Déboulant dans le couloir complètement affolé, il patina maladroitement sur le parquet pour se retourner et referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui dans un sacré vacarme. Quasi-simultanément, un violent heurt de l’autre côté, contre le bois et accessoirement, juste à hauteur de sa tête, lui indiqua que Winry avait mis ses menaces à exécution. Il avait été bien avisé de se sauver : un peu plus et il se retrouvait avec une commotion cérébrale ! Et vu qu’il était déjà manchot, il se serait volontiers passé d’un problème de plus.

« Manchot ».

Alors que sa respiration peinait encore à retrouver un rythme normal, Edward jeta un coup d’œil oblique à son bras droit ; ou plutôt à sa manche droite, ballante contre son flanc.

« … »

L’adrénaline qui avait jailli dans ses veines se dissipa aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Sa respiration s’apaisa. Le silence reprit ses droits. Sans un mot, le jeune garçon agrippa le pan de tissu vide et froid. Il le serra entre ses doigts, inspira longuement, puis expira d’un seul coup.

Il savait qu’il abusait, de presser Winry de la sorte.

Mais sans son bras… Il…

« … »

La manche retomba paresseusement contre son flanc. Edward suivit quelques instants du regard son doux balancement au rythme décroissant, comme hypnotisé, puis se secoua énergiquement. Suffit de pensées déprimantes : son bras, il l’aurait bientôt. Il ne l’avait pas cassé, cette fois-ci : c’était juste une banale révision annuelle. Demain, ce serait réglé. Il n’avait qu’à prendre son mal en patience.

… Même si le « mal » en question était sacrément douloureux.

« … »

Il soupira de lassitude puis, à petits pas, descendit l’escalier en bois qui faisait face à la chambre de Winry, où celle-ci travaillait activement. Il trouverait bien en bas de quoi s’occuper suffisamment pour s’empêcher de retourner embêter son amie ; en tout cas, il l’espérait. Et il faut croire qu’il eut de l’intuition, car sitôt qu’il eut descendu la dernière marche, une voix le héla :

« Nii-san ! »

Edward, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, mit quelques secondes à situer l’endroit d’où provenait l’appel – de son frère, incontestablement : la cuisine. Il trottina jusqu’à celle-ci pour y découvrir Alphonse et Pinako, grandement affairés à préparer le déjeuner. Rien ne mijotait encore, mais au vu des ingrédients disséminés sur la table, Edward sentait d’ici les effluves familiers d’une bonne et copieuse potée de légumes. Et s’il avait un peu de chance, elle serait probablement accompagnée en dessert d’une tarte aux pommes à faire rougir les plus grands pâtissiers. Forcément ! C’était celle de sa grand-mère, et rien n’aurait su l’égaler ; à part, peut-être, celle de Winry. Dans tous les cas, le repas s’annonçait délicieux. Il en saliva tellement d’avance qu’il dut se servir de sa manche en trop pour essuyer les commissures de ses lèvres.

Fallait bien qu’elle serve à quelque chose, après tout.

Alphonse, un tablier passé autour de son énorme armure, posa le couteau de cuisine qu’il tenait. Il contourna la table et vint se poster près de son aîné.

« Tu n’as rien à faire, là ? » devina-t-il sans mal d’un coup d’œil : un peu débraillé, cheveux lâchés et en bataille, Edward donnait l’impression d’avoir traîné toute la matinée en pyjama. Pourtant, il était habillé ! Mais son allure décontractée et sa mollesse matinale indiquait un certain désœuvrement.

« Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’on n’a plus de chou ! » s’alarma Alphonse, comme s’il s’agissait d’un drame familial d’une importance capitale. « Il faut aller en chercher !

\- Bah, faites sans ! » répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. « C’est pas bien grave s’il n’y en a pas ! »

Alphonse croisa les bras.

Un silence… puis une accusation sans détour :

« T’as pas envie d’y aller.

\- J’ai pas envie d’y aller », confirma son aîné d’une voix empreinte d’une franchise presque insolente.

Sur ce, il fit tout bonnement demi-tour avec un aplomb qu’on aurait presque pu saluer tant il était incroyable. Manque de bol, Alphonse, d’une rare autorité, retint son grand-frère fainéant par sa manche vide et traîtresse et ordonna :

« Tu vas y aller. Parce qu’on est tous occupés, sauf toi.

\- Mais !

\- Y’a pas de ‘‘mais’’. Et je sais _très bien_ pourquoi tu veux rester ici. Et toi, tu sais _très bien_ que Winry n’aura pas fini avant demain. Alors zou ! Va t’aérer un peu au lieu de rester là comme un lion en cage, à attendre que les heures passent !

\- Han. »

Le petit « lion » prit un air maussade de convenance. Alphonse n’en eut cure : il alla chercher un panier en osier qu’il plaça au bras de son grand-frère récalcitrant, puis un petit porte-monnaie bien garni, qu’il lui confia. Edward soupesa machinalement l’objet et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. De guerre lasse, il demanda :

« J’ai le temps de m’habiller, au moins ?

\- Évidemment. Mais si tu traînes, gare à toi ! » avertit son cadet avant de repartir à l’assaut d’un tas de succulentes carottes.

Edward jeta à son petit frère un regard qui disait : « Je vais manger comme quatre ce midi, tu vas rien comprendre », puis quitta la pièce bon gré mal gré. Il ronchonnait, mais n’empêche, Alphonse avait raison : prendre l’air lui ferait du bien. Ainsi, le jeune alchimiste retrouva sa chambre où il s’empressa de passer par-dessus son débardeur noir un épais pull rouge en laine – celle des moutons du voisin, bien entendu –, une écharpe de la même couleur et son inséparable manteau. Certains diraient qu’il était obsédé par le rouge ; lui dirait que c’était une question de classe. Il s’inspecta rapidement dans le miroir, replaça ici ou là une mèche de cheveux sans prendre le temps de les attacher puis, après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et passé le panier à son bras, quitta la maison.

Sitôt qu’Edward eut mit un pied dehors, la fraîcheur matinale de ce mois d’avril le saisit. Il frissonna et rajusta son manteau. Un dernier regard à la maison et il s’engagea sur le chemin de terre qui reliait la maison au village. Toutefois, il eut à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu’un aboiement le retint. Le jeune garçon sourit malicieusement. Il s’arrêta, se retourna et tomba aussitôt nez à truffe avec Den. Le chien accourut joyeusement jusqu’au compagnon de sa maîtresse. Il jappa avec enthousiasme et battit de la queue. Edward le gratifia d’une caresse sur la tête.

« Tu veux aller te promener un peu, Den ? »

Un aboiement joyeux lui répondit. Edward, sans se départir de son sourire, reprit sa route, Den sur les talons. L’animal, qu’il ne voyait pourtant que peu en raison de ses moult pérégrinations, avait développé un profond attachement envers lui. Comme envers chacun des habitants de la maison, du reste. De ce fait, il était rare qu’il le laissât quitter celle-ci sans chercher à l’accompagner. Edward se faisait toujours un plaisir d’accepter. La compagnie de l’animal le rassérénait. Compagnon de voyage plus silencieux qu’il n’y paraissait, il était aussi un garde du corps vigilent et un chaperon d’exception : l’avoir à ses côtés lui évitait de se perdre de trop dans ses pensées et de rentrer à des heures indues. Den y veillait.

Tandis que le chien pourchassait avec entrain quelques papillons chemin faisant, l’alchimiste regarda le paysage qui se déployait devant eux. Tout autour, la campagne encore engourdie par un hiver persistant se gorgeait de la lumière du soleil. Celui-ci, resplendissant, dardait dans un ciel azur de puissants rayons qui jouaient avec quelques cumulus épars. Sa chaleur bienvenue luttait férocement contre la brise un peu fraîche qui bruissait dans les arbres bordant les champs alentours. Sur leurs branches, parfois, un oiseau aux plumes ébouriffées par le vent entonnait un chant délicat pour saluer le passage des deux voyageurs.

C’était la mélodie du printemps.

Edward tendit l’oreille pour l’apprécier. Il avait si peu d’occasions d’apprécier le moment présent : à force de courir constamment après un avenir incertain et de se prendre le passé en pleine face quelle que fût la direction choisie, il en oubliait souvent comme il était bon de prendre le temps de vivre. Et il n’y avait rien de mieux que ces courts séjours émaillés de moments d’insouciance passés chez Pinako et Winry pour le lui rappeler ; des moments durant lesquels il goûtait à la joie d’une vie de famille à laquelle il avait été arraché trop tôt.

D’ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas qu’il tarde trop.

La saveur de ces instants était aussi suave que dangereuse. Edward savait pertinemment que savourer trop longtemps ces moments de joie était un luxe qu’il ne pouvait se permettre et qui n’avait pas son pareil pour émailler sa résolution. Il aurait été tellement plus confortable de tirer une croix sur sa quête pour couler des jours paisibles dans la campagne de son enfance, auprès de ceux qu’il aimait. Une part de lui aurait pu s’en accommoder : avec ses automails, il était aussi autonome qu’avant ou presque, après tout. Il était débrouillard et aurait facilement pu trouver du travail au village. Oui. Une petite vie bien tranquille et bien pépère pouvait lui tendre les bras ici s’il le souhaitait. Mais voilà : il n’en était pas et n’en serait jamais de même pour Alphonse, coincé tel qu’il l’était dans cette armure ; une situation dont il était seul responsable. C’était pour cela qu’il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ces doux rêves. Peut-être plus tard. Mais pour l’heure, il préférait écourter ces séjours dans ce lieu emprunt de nostalgie. Au risque de ne plus réussir, un jour, à le quitter. Et…

« … ! »

Un brusque aboiement tira Edward de sa rêverie. Reprenant conscience de son environnement immédiat, le jeune alchimiste remarqua au dernier moment une énorme pierre moussue posée au beau milieu du chemin.

« Woh ! »

Il l’évita de justesse d’un pas sur le côté. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Den, qui vint renifler son petit maître pour voir s’il allait bien. Edward s’accroupit et lui grattouilla gentiment le haut du crâne en signe de reconnaissance.

« Désolé, Den. J’étais un peu distrait. »

Et pas qu’un peu : la pierre en travers du chemin était énorme. Il aurait dû la voir bien avant, et aurait largement pu se casser le pied contre s’il avait continué sur sa lancée. Heureusement que Den était plus alerte que lui. D’ailleurs… Cette pierre… C’était l’une de celles de…

« … »

Edward leva les yeux. À quelques mètres d’eux plus avant se trouvait un petit pont de pierre en arc. Ce pont, le jeune alchimiste le connaissait bien : il avait l’habitude de l’emprunter lorsqu’il se rendait, seul, au village. Vieilli par le temps, cet ouvrage sans prétention mais d’une beauté certaine portait dans sa pierre brute l’histoire des habitants de la région. Pour qui savait le voir, on pouvait remarquer ici et là les traces du passage d’innombrables chalands et bêtes, tirant pour la plupart des charrettes ; à destination du marché, pour la plupart. Ce n’était certes pas le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au village, mais c’était sans nul doute le plus plaisant : s’il induisait un petit détour, il évitait en revanche l’axe routier qui desservait la gare et son étonnante affluence.

L’idéal pour être seul avec ses pensées.

De plus, à ce calme bienvenu offert par ce petit coin de paradis se rajoutait un appréciable décor champêtre ; connu des seuls habitants de la région, évidemment. En effet, sous ce pont anonyme et séculaire, nimbé d’une étrange aura apaisante, s’écoulait dans un doux clapotement l’un des bras de la rivière Rain. Seul point d’eau à proximité de Resembool, celle-ci déployait en amont du village ses multiples bras, généralement au travers des collines, en d’astucieuses ramures qui alimentaient les champs en eau. Toutefois, ces cours d’eau au tracé incertain louvoyaient d’ordinaire paresseusement au milieu des cultures, au pied desquelles ils se retrouvaient afin de converger plus bas, tout près du village. Seul ce bras téméraire avait préféré au calme de la campagne l’attrait de la forêt. Il la longeait sans pour autant y pénétrer, ondulant sagement à ses côtés. On eut dit un amant timide escortant sa belle sans un mot, préférant à la parole une caresse furtive esquissée du bout des doigts. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’Edward se plaisait à imaginer chaque fois qu’il passait sous le feuillage dense des arbres qui embrassaient l’ouvrage de part et d’autre de la rive ensoleillée. Oh, ne vous y trompez pas ! Edward était loin d’être aussi poète ou romantique que le laisse supposer telle comparaison. Il était simplement fin connaisseur de la chose : forcément, quand on n’arrive pas à aligner deux mots près de l’être aimé, on se rabat plus facilement sur le langage du corps.

« … »

Chassant le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues d’une quinte de toux nerveuse, Edward regarda la pierre à ses pieds. Nul doute, elle provenait du pont. Sans doute en avait-elle été arrachée après la tempête qui avait sévi l’avant-veille. Attristé par ce constat, Edward agrippa le bloc de pierre pour le faire doucement rouler jusqu’au pont. Son bras manquant ne lui facilita pas la tâche, mais fort heureusement, le chemin légèrement en pente fut un allié de poids dans cette entreprise. Une fois la pierre amenée jusqu’au pont, le petit blond trouva rapidement dans le parapet de ce dernier le trou correspondant : avec mal, mais acharnement, il replaça la pierre à l’endroit adéquat avec une telle précision que seule la mousse grasse, sectionnée net, aurait pu trahir le sinistre. Malheureusement, le jeune alchimiste ne pouvait la réparer. Même avec un bras en plus. Toutefois, il ne doutait pas que bientôt, celle-ci se reconstruirait, effaçant toute trace de ce petit heurt.

Fier de lui, Edward approuva son travail d’un hochement de tête ; Den, d’un jappement.

« Ç’aurait été dommage qu’il soit abîmé », conclut le petit blond dans un sourire.

Il s’accouda au parapet, pensif, laissant courir ses doigts sur la pierre élimée mangée par la mousse. Dommage, oui. Ce lieu pittoresque méritait, comme bien d’autres, d’être préservé : trop de choses avaient été perdues. Depuis le début du siècle, avec la guerre, et depuis l’avènement d’Amestris, par indifférence. Entre autres, une grande part du patrimoine culturel des époques passées, sacrifiée sur l’autel du pouvoir. Edward s’en était rendu compte à maintes reprises quand il était tombé dans une impasse lors de ses recherches avec son frère. Alors, s’il pouvait, à son échelle, éviter que d’autres trésors laissés par le passé en gage de souvenir ne fussent détruits, il le ferait.

« … »

Sa main joua inconsciemment avec une feuille perdue par l’un des arbres qui le surplombaient et qui ombrageaient agréablement le lieu. Son regard en suivit une seconde qui se posa sur l’eau où elle ondula doucement, poussée par les méandres qui se formaient entre les pierres qui affleuraient à la surface de la rivière. Edward sentit à peine Den se coucher à ses pieds. À vrai dire, il était trop absorbé par la danse de cette feuille et par ce qu’elle révéla lorsqu’elle fut emportée par le courant : son reflet trouble, mais rendu éclatant par le soleil qui perçait au travers du feuillage et gorgeait ses cheveux de lumière.

« … »

Or et lumière.

Dans ses cheveux et dans ses yeux.

Les mêmes que ceux de son père.

Les mêmes que ceux des habitants de Xerxès.

Il y pensait souvent.

Mais il le disait peu.

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux dorés. Son reflet lui retourna un sourire mélancolique.

Il abhorrait son père. Pour un tas de raisons, plus justifiables les unes que les autres. Il aurait donc naturellement pu lui en vouloir de lui avoir légué, en plus d’une enfance compliquée et d’un avenir peu engageant, quelque chose de si lourd à porter. Pourtant, il n’en était rien. Car, pour aussi surprenant que cela fût… cette singularité héréditaire n’était connue de personne. Ainsi, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui la lui avaient fait remarquer depuis sa venue au monde. Tout au plus lui avait-on déjà souligné comme le soleil gratifiait sa chevelure de beaux reflets ou que ses yeux, que beaucoup pensaient marrons, captaient bien ses rayons. En fin de compte, les gens s’extasiaient plus volontiers sur son statut d’alchimiste d’État dont il se foutait comme de la dernière pluie – sauf lorsqu’y avoir recours le sortait de l’embarras, évidemment – ou sur ses prothèses. Il était un animal de cirque, il le savait. Mais pas pour ses traits atypiques.

Car il n’existait personne pour se rappeler qu’il était l’un des derniers porteurs de cette lumière éteinte.

Ainsi, si cette particularité génétique lui pesait, ce n’était pas du fait de tiers qui la lui auraient rappelée sans cesse. Au contraire : c’était bien car il n’y avait personne pour s’en soucier ; car son frère, son père et lui étaient les seuls à savoir ce qu’elle représentait.

Un âge d’or ancestral.

Un peuple tombé dans l’oubli.

Une civilisation perdue.

Des vies anéanties.

Il était l’héritier de tout cela. L’un des derniers représentants de cette ethnie d’un temps passé. Et tôt ou tard, au fil des générations, cet héritage s’évanouirait pour de bon, toute trace écrite de Xerxès et de ses habitants ayant déjà été soigneusement détruite par les homonculi. Au bout du compte… ne subsisteraient que les contes. Puis, à leur tour, de lèvres en lèvres et d’oreilles en oreilles, ils disparaîtraient.

« … »

Edward ramena doucement sa main à lui. Il détailla la carnation de sa peau, elle aussi hâlée de soleil. Hormis quelques similarités dans les traits de leurs visages, c’était le seul détail génétique hérité de leur père qu’il partageait avec Alphonse. D’eux deux, il était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Quelle ironie, quand on pensait que c’était lui qui tenait le plus rigueur à leur paternel de la situation actuelle. Chaque fois qu’il se voyait dans un miroir, il avait l’impression de _le_ voir. Mais parallèlement… Il voyait aussi les vestiges de ce peuple qu’il aurait aimé connaître.

Si Xerxès existait encore, il aurait aimé y aller.

Découvrir un empire florissant. Une civilisation au summum de son développement culturel, scientifique, commercial et politique. Des alchimistes plus versés dans cette science que n’importe quel spécialiste d’Amestris. Des coutumes improbables et surprenantes. Des mets exotiques et fabuleux. Des gens qui lui ressemblaient.

Tout simplement.

Bien sûr, Edward s’était créé une image idyllique et certainement fausse de ce pays. Il n’était pas stupide au point d’ignorer que la réalité était bien moins reluisante que ce que son imaginaire dépeignait : si Xerxès bénéficiait d’un tel rayonnement, c’était notamment dû à son économie, en grande partie fondée sur un système d’esclavage et, probablement, sur d’autres menues négations des droits de l’Homme tout aussi réjouissantes. Mais le jeune garçon n’avait plus que ça pour faire vivre cet endroit ; l’imagination. Car lorsqu’il était parti en pèlerinage quelques mois plus tôt dans cette région reculée et hostile, il n’avait trouvé que des dunes à perte de vue s’étalant sous une chaleur accablante. Les ruines qui n’avaient pas succombé au sable lui avaient murmuré des choses. C’est vrai. Mais il ne les avait pas comprises. Tout comme les récits incomplets du peu d’ouvrages qu’il avait su trouver à propos de Xerxès et de ses habitants, ces ruines étaient détentrices d’un savoir qui ne serait plus jamais compris par quiconque. Peut-être Edward aurait-il pu interroger son père à ce sujet. Mais son père n’était plus là ; trop occupé à réparer ses bêtises en parcourant le monde. Comme lui.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

Tel père, tel fils.

Aussi cons l’un que l’autre.

Alors, peut-être, se sentaient-ils parfois aussi seuls l’un que l’autre.

« … »

Edward laissa pendre son unique bras le long du parapet, avachi contre celui-ci.

Son père regrettait-il son erreur autant que lui ? Probablement.

Pleurait-il ceux qu’il avait perdus autant que lui ? Certainement.

Voyait-il dans ses yeux cet or d’un autre temps, que personne d’autre que lui ne pourrait plus jamais lui renvoyer ?

Évidemment.

Le jeune garçon enroula son bras autour de lui et agrippa fortement son manteau.

Son cœur se serra.

Il se sentait écrasé par le poids du passé ; le sien, et celui de ces gens oubliés qu’il n’avait pas connus.

Penser que leur histoire avait péri avec eux lui était insupportable.

Qu’il le voulût ou non, ils étaient son passé.

Ils étaient gravés dans sa chair.

Ils faisaient partie de lui.

Il ferma les yeux avec force.

« … »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Den jappa doucement.

Edward rouvrit les yeux.

L’animal soutint son regard.

« … »

 _Tu n’es pas seul_ , lui disait-il.

Une certitude fusa soudain dans son esprit, comme une évidence.

_« Tu n’es pas seul. »_

Edward décrispa progressivement son poing, qui agrippait si fortement son manteau qu’il aurait pu le déchirer.

« … »

Bien sûr que non, il n’était pas seul. Son frère, bien que sa situation fût différente, devait lui aussi partager ses interrogations et ses doutes. Sauf que voilà : s’il s’acharnait à les garder pour lui, comme il le faisait déjà depuis quelques années, il ne saurait jamais s’ils étaient partagés par Alphonse… et compris. Et puis, surtout…

… Il devait y en avoir d’autres. D’autres personnes comme lui, semblables à ces habitants d’autrefois, d’un pays qui n’existait plus. Forcément. Il devait y en avoir. Il en avait la certitude. Malgré les siècles. Elles _devaient_ exister, ces personnes qui seraient porteuses de ce passé aussi ostensiblement que lui. Son cas était à part car son père avait traversé le temps sans en accuser le poids et sans rien perdre de ses origines… Mais quelque part, dans le monde, des personnes devaient partager cet héritage avec lui.

Il n’y avait plus qu’à les trouver.

« … ! »

Edward serra fortement son poing. Mais pas d’impuissance, non ; de résolution. Car il savait où aller. C’était évident. Car tous les signes qu’il avait reçus et tous les événements qu’il avait traversés depuis les derniers moins indiquaient la même direction.

Xing.

C’était à Xing qu’il lui faudrait aller, sitôt sa quête terminée. Ce pays limitrophe de Xerxès, nettement plus hospitalier que Drachma – dont Xerxès était pourtant plus proche – et au climat plus clément était lui aussi un empire. Nul doute qu’en des temps reculés, les deux nations avaient dû activement commercer l’une avec l’autre et entretenir des liens étroits. Aussi, des habitants de Xerxès localisés à Xing avaient très bien pu réchapper au massacre orchestré par le Père des homonculi. Trouvant un jour leur pays rayé de la carte, ils seraient revenus sur leurs pas pour s’installer définitivement sur cette terre d’accueil. Ils y auraient alors fondé chacune une famille. De génération en génération, ils auraient pu garder intacte leur culture, leurs us et leurs coutumes ; leur identité. C’était tout à fait envisageable. Utopique, mais envisageable.

Ne négliger aucune possibilité.

Exploiter chaque piste jusqu’au moindre détail.

C’étaient les bases de l’alchimie.

Et Edward se ferait une joie de les appliquer.

Sitôt son propre passé réparé, il partirait à l’Est. C’était déjà dans ses plans, de toutes façons : il voulait en savoir plus sur l’elixirologie. Il ferait donc d’une pierre deux coups. En plus, il avait un informateur de premier choix pour ce voyage : Ling. Nul doute que le prince, très proche de son peuple et originaire de l’endroit, saurait le renseigner sur ces deux sujets et l’aiguiller dans ses recherches.

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il tenait peut-être là un moyen de combler l’un des plus gros trous de l’Histoire. Tous ces précieux documents scrupuleusement détruits par les homonculi… Avec de l’acharnement et des témoignages, s’il trouvait d’autres descendants des ressortissants xerxiens… Il pourrait les reconstituer. C’était un horizon de possibilités qui s’ouvrait à lui et alors, il… !

« … ! »

Un aboiement le tira de ses pensées.

Edward se rendit soudainement compte qu’il brandissait le poing vers le ciel en signe de défi, le panier au bout du bras… dans une pose aussi grandiloquente que ridicule. Perplexe, il se figea, puis éclata de rire. Il abaissa son bras sous les jappements de Den, qui tira sur son manteau pour le faire bouger.

« Je sais, je sais ! » s’amusa Edward en trébuchant à la suite de l’animal bien décidé à l’entraîner. « Tu en as marre d’être là. Désolé, j’étais encore perdu dans mes-… Oh merde, le chou ! » s’exclama brusquement le petit alchimiste en s’envoyant une grande claque sur le front.

Den approuva d’un aboiement pressant.

« Oh là là, Al va me tuer ! » paniqua Edward en constatant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se mit de suite à courir derrière Den, excité par l’agitation du garçon. « Vite, vite ! On se grouille avant que le marché ne ferme ! » s’écria celui-ci à l’adresse de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Comme si Den comprenait l’urgence de la situation, il allongea le pas. Et tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient de la rivière à vive allure droit vers le village, l’alchimiste jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

Le vent se leva.

Il lui sembla que les arbres penchés sur le petit pont s’inclinèrent pour saluer son départ.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Au final, c’est même plus d’une thématique que j’ai pu explorer dans ce récit. Je me suis beaucoup plu à écrire cette fic ! :D Au début, j’avoue que j’étais pas mal coincée :/ Je ne voyais pas comment lui faire prendre la direction souhaitée. Sans compter que j’ai dû faire – croyez-le ou non x) – pas mal de recherches sur les ponts (c’est une vraie science !), qui m’ont presque fait me sentir plus perdue à la fin qu’au début xD Heureusement, la musique est venue à mon secours ;3

Bref ! J’espère que ça vous aura plu, même s’il n’y a pas beaucoup d’action :p

Je vous dis donc à une prochaine fois, pour une autre histoire ! ~

Bisous à tous et à toutes ! :3

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction**  : _Couw-Chan_


End file.
